Sceptile vs Reptile
Sceptile vs Reptile Description Pokémon VS Mortal Kombat! Two lizard reptilian fighters wil today face off in this DEATH BATTLE! *Sceptile will be able to mega evolve in this battle without a trainer because that would just complicate the battle. *Also Reptile will count as a Poison/Dragon type in this battle. Sceptile Wiz: Sceptile is the Pokémon Grass type starter of the tropical Hoenn region. Standing at 5'7. . Boomstick: Also he is the most savage and popular starter Pokémon overall. Wiz: Boomstick that's just your opinion. Boomstick: Anyway, sceptile is a grass type that mega evolves into a grass dragon type with lighting rod strengthening special attack . Wiz: Its normal stats are 70 HP 85 Defense and 85 Special Defense so he probably won't take a physical hit. boomstick But his 85 attack 105 special attack and 120 speed make him a hyperoffensive monster. wiz When he mega evolves those stats skyrocket to 110 attack 145 special attack and 145 speed. boomstick He would get the moves you would expect like leaf storm leafblade dragon claw dragon pulse focus blast dual chop and frenzy plant. wiz He can also get swords dance to boost physical attack even higher. boomstick He has crazy speed and with all that attack most foes won't be able to attack this savage dragon lizard. Reptile Wiz Reptile is the zatteran reptile of Outworld. boomstick Yeah he belonged to some lizard race that was believed to be gone but he was a survivor and now serves Outworld's emperor Kotal Kahn. wiz He can spit acid turn invisible, slow opponents down, and slash them. boomstick In his noxious variation he can summon poison around his body, in nibble he can slow opponents down for a short time , and in invisible he can turn invisible as the name states. wiz Although the invisible variation can be sensed by hearing if it hits something or by sensing with psychic powers like Takeda Takashi did when the special forces fought outworld warriors on their way to earth realm although this is completely useless since sceptile can't use psychic moves. boomstick Anyway hes a creepy green thing like Sonya Blade says. Intermission wiz Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all. boomstick It's time for a DEATH BATTLE. Death Battle Sceptile woke up in a dungeon with its old pokeball on a table by its side.It didn't know how or when it got here but it remembered its trainers death when the trainer was accused of bringing creatures for war into outworld.The trainer was executed and Sceptile was withdrawn.Suddenly a guard came down some stairs. The guard sais,'Hey come here the creature is awake', and about 7 other guards came. Another guard said,'Open the dungeon door lets get the macuhatis and execute it', and 6 of the 8 guards entered. The guards took their weapons and raised them ready too come and decapitate sceptile but sceptile lit its blades with green energy and darted back and forth cutting up the guards. The blades, covered in blood, stopped glowing and the guards fell apart the 2 others screamed and ran up the dungeon stairs. Sceptile used drain punch to knock the first one into a wall but the second one was almost outside. The guard said,'The creature has escaped and is killing our men alert uh', sceptile used dragon pulse smashing into the guards spine and he dropped meanwhile sceptile darted outside and looked at the giant city trying to find a way to get away unnoticed. It saw some stairs down to the plaza and was about to go when some acid hi the ground in front of it causing it to melt. Sceptile looked behind it only to see Reptile hopdown from a roof. Reptile,'Going somewhere, wait what a zatteran'. Sceptile,' Scep Tile Tile', it didn't know what the lizard was talking about and shook its head while growling. Reptile,'Well Kotal Kahn wants you dead so i'll kill you here', and got into a fighting stance. But Sceptile being a jungle pokemon didn't like the fighting area and darted jumped over a ledge onto a bunch of balconies firing energy balls, focus blasts, and dragon pulses at outworld soldiers on the ground and Reptile behind him.Reptile avoided almost all of them and pursued.Finally Sceptile reached an old path to a forest, Kuatan Jungle, and dived deep in before turning and shooting attacks at Reptile. Fight Reptile dived into the air above the blasts ,which destroyed a tree, and used claw swipe diving down above Sceptile who crossed its arms to use leaf blade defensively.Reptile grabbed onto the blades and pushed causing Sceptile to slowly dig into the ground stopping its mobility. Sceptile drain punched but Reptile caught it and threw Sceptile at a tree but using acrobatics Sceptile twisted its body and landed on a branch before bouncing of and countering with leaf blade taking Reptile down. Reptile,'Uh filthy lizard'. Sceptile slashed at Reptile but his scaled skin made it hard to do a lot. Then Reptile had poison fumes envelop his body and they were hurting sceptile. Sceptile let go but was punched in the face and Reptile used claw swipe landing on Sceptiles back pinning it to the ground.He bit Sceptile hard and tried to hold on. Sceptile used acrobatics knocking him into the air and kept hitting him doing a lot of damage since reptile didn't have an item or weapon.Then Sceptile used dragon claw once Reptile hit the ground but Reptile used nimble to slow Sceptile down giving him enough time to dodge.Also Sceptile couldn't pull back in time and got its blades stuck in the ground. Reptile,'Looks like your stuck', and he slashed Sceptile's chest over and over spilling some blood. Sceptile then used bullet seed on the ground an wasn,t stuck then a low kick swept Reptile off his feet and into a hole which sceptile made with bullet seed.Then Sceptile charged up a dragon pulse but Reptile spit acid on his eyes and Sceptile shifted in pain firing the pulse at a tree.The huge tree fell on the hole but Reptile jumped and quickly slashed through it. Reptile,'Heh heh uahh what', a blade was stuck through his chest and it had the energy of a dragon claw . Reptile,'The lizard but how I blinded it it tricked me', luckily for him it hadn't pierced his midsection or any vital organs but it still did a lot of damage. Sceptile was behind Reptile and its eyes weren't hit at all it was just pretending and had tricked Reptile to get in an opening. It used another drain punch around reptile but using his claws Reptile Grabbed it although it was draining his energy so Reptile spit a little on his skin, acting like liquid ooze in a battle, and Sceptile was hurt meanwhile Reptile bit the blade through him and used acid on it although his blood took some of the damage.Eventually Sceptile pulled out the blade but Reptile held the other blade and used his tongue to hold Sceptile legs while on a branch and slashing it.Then using an x ball he trapped it in poison and it trapped inside fell to the ground but Reptile wasn't done and started shooting poison like crazy.He saw a fog smoke and thought it was over. Reptle,,'My aster will appreciate this',but then he saw light from the smoke and screamed impossible then Sceptile emerged mega evolved scaring Reptile who spit poison but barely had any left and the poison he did spit was easily dodged. Reptile,'So your a bit faster still I can win', and he and Sceptile dashed at each other. Sceptile used dragon claw and Reptile used claw swipe. Just before they made contact blood seeped from Reptile's wound from before and he slowed down in pain. Then Sceptile dived in crossing its claws like scissors and Reptile's top half went flying through the air screaming meanwhile his bottom half moved around for a while before falling. Reptile's top half fell into some bushes. Sceptile knew it could finally have a break but it was suddenly hit in the leg with some acid and turned around seeing Reptile's top half crawling on the ground. Reptile,'You haven't won yet now with your wounded leg its time to finish you',and he clawe his way over to Sceptile. Sceptile didn't hesitate and when Reptile came in range it picked it up by the neck and squeezed.Reptile was losing air and couldn't spit acid so he tried swiveling is arms pathetically slashing at the air.Sceptile decided what to do and then remembered it hadn't eaten in a while so it devoured Reptile. KO Sceptile runs back to the city and finds a portal it flees to earth realm. Sceptile uses focus blast destroying the portal and wlaked on through the new area until suddenly it saw a trainer. Conslusion boomsick Okay I know your starving but really that guy produces acid and you ate that too okay bye Wiz. wiz Okay Sceptile held the power advantage meanwhile Reptile had better defenses but lets see mega Sceptile whichmade the differnece. boomtick Okay I'm back and so Mega Sceptile's stats are way better especially its speed being the 4th fastest pokemon tying with accelgor mega beedril and mega alakazam. Still though it was faster than Reptile and showed this when Ash had a base Sceptile vs a Shiftry and it fell underwater with rocks falling above it but it climed the waterfall with its speed. boomstick Also remember nimble Reptile doesn't last very long. wiz The wound made Reptile even slower and he just couldn't keep up with mega Sceptile's increase in power and speed. boomstick Looked like Rep tile got smashed. wiz Again with the puns the winner is Sceptile. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles